


After The Wedding.

by fatfingers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfingers/pseuds/fatfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arthur and Gwen's wedding (as the title suggests), Arthur gets mad and weird after he sees Merlin do magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for Muffin's birthday. I don't know what it is...

Originally posted on LJ [here](http://fatfingers22.livejournal.com/4259.html#cutid1).

* * *

 

The wedding had gone well, as expected. Everything had been decorated in pink ribbons and Gwen's favorite flowers. They'd both said their I do's and the sun lit up the kiss as it shone through the castle's windows.

After, there'd been a feast, of course. A very mighty feast with jokers, and wine, and jugglers, and even Merlin dressed up very nicely. Arthur couldn't convince him to wear the feathered hat again, though. Much to Arthur's dislike.

Gwen was still catching up with Morgana – she couldn't stay away and Arthur had missed her, so they made up – and he had decided to let them be, and do something nice for Gwen instead. So he had picked some flowers and scattered them all around his chamber. He is now pacing because there is nothing left to do.

Arthur wants to see Merlin. He doesn't really know why, he just has to see him. He has this feeling that something is missing, and Merlin can fix it. Whatever needs to be fixed. Even though he rarely admitted it, Merlin was useful, and he did the things he did well.

He marches out of his chamber and down the long corridor towards Gaius' chambers, a weird tingling feeling forming in his stomach.

When he nears Gaius' he hears yelling. He instantly panics and runs the last few feet. He decides to open the door carefully, better not to scare anyone anymore than they already are if that's the case.

But when he opens the door he sees Gaius falling from the almost never used second floor of his chamber and Merlin waving his hand, his eyes glowing gold and then Gaius falling lightly on his now moved bed.

Arthur freezes for a second before closing the door lightly behind him as he leaves.

He wobbles back to his chamber, startled when he sees Gwen is back.

“Hello, husband!” she says, smiling brightly.

“Wife,” Arthur nods.

Gwen walks over to him, chuckling, telling him that he really doesn't have to be so formal, and puts her hand on his chest.

Arthur looks down at Gwen's hand, grinning a bit as he says, “sorry. Not really used to this.”

“I am not used to this either, but we will be, hopefully soon,” Gwen laughs.

“Yeah.”

Gwen steps on her tiptoes and plants a soft kiss on Arthur's lips. She starts walking backwards, in the direction of the bed, dragging Arthur with her.

He swallows thickly, not really knowing what to do.

She smiles lightly at him, removing his jacket. She lets it fall to the floor, rubbing her hands over Arthur's chest. She starts loosening the strings on Arthur's tunic, licking her lips.

She realizes in a few moments that Arthur hasn't really done anything but stare at her stiffly.

“It's okay, you know? I'll be fine,” she utters, stroking his cheek.

Arthur snorts, but coughs to try and cover it up. Gwen just giggles at him.

She turns her back to Arthur, loses her dress and goes under the covers. He watches her with wide eyes not wanting to move, but when she gestures him to follow with her finger, he moves anyway. Unwillingly.

All he thinks about is Merlin.

***************

“Where's Merlin?” Arthur asks angrily, as soon as he sees Gwen's awake.

“He's probably sleeping. I mean it was our wedding night, so I hope he wasn't planning on barging in here early,” she answers him in the sweet tone she is known to use.

“I don't care about that. He is my servant and he should be here!” Arthur is frowning, and really not trying to keep his voice down.

Gwen joins Arthur in the frowning, but for different reasons. “I thought last night was good,” she says, though not loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Arthur looks at her with a confused expression asking her if she said anything. When she answers him with a small smile and a “no! No, you're right. He's being a lousy servant as per usual,” he gives her a nod, and heads out the door.

He leaves the door open, and takes a run for it as soon as he's turned a corner. He doesn't stop until he's kicked the door to Merlin's room open.

“Merlin!” he exclaims.

Merlin's eyes widen, and he pulls the sheets up to his chin, as he sees Arthur standing in his doorway. “Arthur? What..?”

Arthur looks Merlin up and down for a moment, asking “are you naked?” he scowls.

“What? No!! What's wrong with you?” Merlin gawks in surprise.

Arthur's scowl gets bigger as he keeps staring at Merlin. “I need to talk to you.”

“We are talking,” Merlin says, relaxing a bit.

“I need to talk to you alone,” Arthur says more decisively. “Pack your things, we're going hunting,” he adds, turning around to walk out the door.

“But..”

Arthur turns around, staring Merlin down. “Merlin, go pack. I need to go hunting and now is the time.”

“Prat,” Merlin mutters.

“I heard that!” Arthur marks as he walks out the door.

“Good!”

***************

When Merlin finally arrives outside with his backpack, Arthur's already on his horse, telling Merlin to hurry as he heads for Camelot's exit.

Merlin curses Arthur under his breath but gets on with it.

He catches up with Arthur on the outskirts of the forest. He has stopped to look around, but looks at Merlin with a cocked eyebrow when he hears him near.

“Here I thought you wouldn't be here for another decade,” he rolls his eyes, kicking his horse lightly to let him know he can continue.

“Well, you took off!” Merlin exclaims frustratingly, following Arthur's movements.

“That shouldn't be a problem for you,” Arthur mumbles.

Merlin stares at Arthur for a moment in bewilderment. “What?”

Arthur looks at Merlin, giving him a fake smile as he tells him it's nothing. "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all.”

They ride in silence the rest of the way, both deep in thought.

Arthur is wondering why Merlin never told him. We've been friends for four years now, we've been through everything together. Why didn't he tell me? Am I not trustworthy? Or has he been fooling us all for all this time and is really evil?

Merlin on the other hand is just pondering why Arthur is being so weird. He's never been this way before, not unless you count that time I used my magic to change him into a simpleton. Hah, that was a good day. A really good day, actually.

Merlin is so lost in himself he doesn't notice when Arthur's horse comes to a sudden halt, making Merlin's horse walk into Arthur's horse.

“Wha..” Merlin starts, but leaves the word hanging when he sees Arthur is staring at a wooden cabin in the clearing they've arrived at.

Merlin frowns, realizing this is Dragoon's cabin. Or, well, he claimed the cabin as Dragoon's – or more accurately, his – when he needed it.

“This is perfect. Don't you think, Dragoon?” Arthur bites, the most horrid look in his eyes.

Merlin's eyes go wide and he opens his mouth to say something but is stopped by a “don't” from Arthur, before he hops off his horse and stomps towards the cabin with all his things smashed onto his back.

Merlin is lost for words so he just follows Arthur into the cabin, dragging his backpack behind him.

It's cold inside the cabin, but it looks the same; cozy and everything in a kind of a disarray. Merlin walks over to the homemade fireplace and is about to light the logs by rubbing them together, when Arthur interrupts him by asking him why he doesn't just use his magic.

Merlin looks down, scowling, not really knowing what to do. “When did you..?”

“Yesterday,” Arthur doesn't even hesitate.

“Arthur..”

“I said don't,” Arthur spits.

Merlin looks at Arthur with glazed eyes, but decides he's had enough. “Fine. Stay mad. See if I care. But so you know, everything I do is for you, even though we wouldn't be friends if it weren't for my magic,” and then he's out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Well, you, we, UGH!” Arthur yells after Merlin.

***************

He's been sitting outside, playing with a stick for what seems like forever when the sound of hooves reaches his ears. He looks up and peers his eyes to check for movement.

Everything happens so fast he barely has time to stand up. There are about ten bandits coming his way, all raising their swords. He guesses Arthur heard them for he is out the door before Merlin can call his name.

“Don't just stand there, do something!” Arthur screams at him, as he readies his sword.

Merlin stands there for a few seconds, stunned. But when he sees Arthur surrounded by the bandits, fighting a losing battle, he marches towards them, his eyes glowing, throwing them all off their horses. And the ones who were already off their horses, he sent them flying.

“This is what you get for messing with my Arthur,” he growls, dusting his hands.

Then he looks over at Arthur, his expression changing to something much sadder when he sees the astonished look on Arthur's face. His lips form the word 'sorry' and he heads to the cabin.

He collapses against one of the wooden walls. He drags his legs up to his chin, his head dropping into his hands, and sobs silently.

He doesn't move until he hears Arthur's voice.

“Merlin.”

Merlin springs to his feet, drying his tears off his cheeks by dragging his sleeve once over it.

Arthur is a few steps away from him, having been able to get in without Merlin hearing him.

Arthur's head rolls a bit to the side and he looks at him with big eyes, and then, then. Then he closes the distance between them and embraces Merlin.

He nuzzles Merlin's hair, telling him over and over again that he's sorry. "So sorry. So, so sorry."

Merlin can't help but start crying. He buries his face in Arthur's shoulder, letting his tears soak Arthur's tunic.

“Shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay,” Arthur whispers, stroking Merlin's back.

Merlin looks up at Arthur, his hands moving to Arthur's shoulders. “I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have told you a long time ago. I was too afraid I'd be burned at the stakes, or worse; that you'd stop talking to me.”

“I like how you prioritize,” Arthur chuckles, adding softly, “I could never stop talking to you. You're my best friend, and I don't ever want to lose you.”

“I love you,” Merlin voices.

Arthur cups Merlin's cheeks, smiling the brightest smile Merlin has ever seen.

He leans in and kisses Merlin. He kisses Merlin once, twice, thrice, he kisses him with all the passion he has, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue.

“I love you, too,” Arthur breathes into the kiss. “Love you, too. So much. Love you,” against his skin, nibbling at Merlin's jaw, his ear, his neck.


End file.
